Self Insert Again
by Ranma-Yasha
Summary: The sequel to SI 12, It's back into the Ranma universe again for the author, who thought all he was doing was writing a story.


1Bright white that seemed to stretch out forever, nothing else in sight save for two figures. Two men stood although there seemed to be no floor, they were both of similar height around six feet tall. One with brown hair the other with blonde, one carried a white katana the other a black Bo staff.

A booming sound filled the air, "DAI! CYE!" the voice seemed to come from everywhere but the source went unseen.

"Yes," replied the brown haired one, "We're glad to say that we took out another Mary Sue on our way through the dimensions." he said with a grin.

"THIS IS THE REASON WHY I HAVE CALLED YOU BOTH HERE! THAT "MARY SUE" YOU KILLED WAS NOTHING OF THE SORT. AS YOU KNOW THE RULES OF YOUR JOB DO NOT APPLY TO DREAM WORLDS. THAT DREAM BOY YOU KILLED WAS A SORT OF TEST RUN TO SEE IF WE COULD COUNT ON THE REAL ONE." said the ominous voice.

The two men got nervous looks on their faces and the voice continued, "AS YOU KNOW BY KILLING THE DREAM SELF YOU CAUSE A CHAIN REACTION THAT WILL KILL THE REAL SELF! I MANAGED TO STOP THE REACTION BY CHANGING HISTORY, AND IT HAS TAXED ME. NOW I MUST SEND THE REAL BOY INTO THIS WORLD BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE. IT WILL BE YOUR JOB TO MAKE SURE NOTHING HAPPENS TO HIM. HE WILL NEED ALL THE HELP HE CAN GET FOR WHAT WE HAVE PLANNED FOR HIM."

The brown haired one looked outraged. " WHAT! We are not babysitters! Our job is to lay waste to those who steal away the free will and strength of others. I get rid of Mary Sues I don't…"

He was cut off by angry sounding "DON'T YOU COMPLAIN TO ME! IF YOU HAD DONE YOUR JOB RIGHT IN THE FIRST PLACE THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! NOW GO OR I WILL STRIP YOU OF YOUR RANKS!"

The brown haired one looked like he was about to retort when the blonde one put his hand over his mouth, "Shut up Dai! We're on our way sir" he said before the two seemed to fade away, Dai still resisting and wanting to get in the last word.

In another place

A boy sat with a dumbbell in one hand and a book "Bruce Lee's The Art of Expressing The Human Body" in the other hand. Next to him was another much smaller book "Bruce Lee's 1 and 3 inch punch" He had recently developed an interest in the martial art style of Bruce Lee.

A phone began to ring and the boy walked over to a table to pick it up. "Hello?" he said.

"Hey Josh its Alex, me and Leia are gonna go to circus-circus soon. You wanna come too?" Alex said on the other side of the line.

"Alright I guess, see ya there in about an hour. Gotta go, I only have about a minute left on this phone. See ya" Josh said quickly before he hung up. He had a strange feeling about this though, it seemed familiar and unnerving. He disregarded this feeling however, what could possibly happen, after all it's just an amusement park?

About an hour later

Josh walked with his two friends "So what do you want to ride next?" he asked

Suddenly they heard "LEIA YOU BITCH" Josh's heart stopped, he looked over to see someone wearing a grey hooded sweatshirt.

"No no no this can't be!" he thought, ignoring all other aspects of the outside world, he watched as things began to play out as they had once, long ago. "That was just a story I wrote," he realized that things were going exactly the way they had in his "Story" it couldn't be coincidence "if this is real then I won't let the same thing happen I'll beat him before he gets a chance to kill me."

Sweatshirt boy was getting annoyed Josh was not responding at all to him, surely he must have been the one that stole his girl away from him. He ran toward Josh fists out ready to fight. Josh caught his fist when he got close and backfisted the boy in his face breaking his nose. He growled, furious and launched punch after sloppy punch. Josh was hit a few times but managed to protect himself from any blows to critical areas.

It went on for a few minutes with security trying to push it's way through the crowd. Josh saw the boy reach into his pocket and didn't waste any time in using his new technique. He pulled back a bit then thrust his fist and shoulder forward putting as much momentum as he could into the punch and stuck the boy in the center of his chest knocking him back and to the ground just as security arrived. The floating punch or 1 inch punch a famous move of Bruce Lee that Josh had been studying.

Josh turned to his friends who looked on in awe and grinned, just as security began to haul away his struggling opponent. He began to walk over to his friends when time seemed to slow and he felt a slight pain in his chest, followed immediately by a loud bang. He looked down to see the hole in his shirt and the blood quickly rushing from it soaking his blue shirt. That's when he felt the real pain.

The security guards quickly brought the boy into submission just a little too late as he had managed to snag the pistol out of a guard's holster and shoot.

Josh dropped to the ground bleeding heavily, "How could this be…what's going to happen now?" he asked himself, as his friends ran over to him trying to help, but Josh new it was too late as he experienced what he himself and many others have written about in a clichéd manner. He saw a bright white light.

In a potentially familiar former campsite

A hand burst forth from the dirt moving dirt and gravel out of the way as the rest of the body pulled itself up out of it's shallow grave. A much younger Josh gasped as he pulled himself out of the ground. He looked down at himself to see he was wearing a torn up blue silk Chinese style shirt. He got up shakily and tried to knock the dirt off of his clothes.

He then sat himself down on a large rock, and thought. "So it seems this is all real. This should be fun, as a matter of fact I don't think I could dream of a better adventure, but why and how am I here? How will the physics of this world compare to mine? Did this all happen because of my story or was I predicting the future or what? This is all so strange! Where the hell am I anyway and where's Genma and Ranma?"

Josh stood up and looked around he noticed a large footprint deep in the dirt probably from all the weight of the pack Genma had. Josh sighed in relief, he might be able to track them now, they couldn't have left too long ago, a day or two perhaps.

He looked at his grave marker and saw what must have been his pack from when he was traveling with the Saotomes. He was surprised, he thought Genma would have taken his supplies for Ranma and him to use when needed. He must have left it out of respect for the "dead." He walked over to it and found a journal, some rations, a tent, and some other odds and ends he would expect himself to have, even a little money, he didn't bother to look further into the pack as he began setting up his tent.

"I'll go out searching for them tomorrow morning." he said as he lie down to try and sleep, although he wouldn't be able to, he was far too excited and nervous.

The next week…

Josh had been searching for the Saotomes for a short time now and he was getting close. He read in the journal that Genma planned to go through this town, and he would probably be here for a while as the next leg of his journey was long and desolate, and he had gotten himself in trouble in the past in some of the neighboring towns.

Josh was wearing some new clothes, plain black Chinese styled pants and shirt. A pair of light, thin wood bracers on his arms, and a new red oak Bo. He also bought a ceramic mask that looked strikingly like Haku's from Naruto to him, with rain drops at the forehead and small slits for eyes.

He saw a small crowd forming up ahead and decided to sneak in and investigate.

There were five men all surrounding a man and young boy both wearing gi. "Well well, Genma Saotome we heard you were in town. You owe us a lot of money, I would think you were coming to pay me back but it seems you're walking in the wrong direction. Now you wouldn't be trying to cheat me again would you? So why don't you hand over the money." one of them said as he pulled out a knife.

Genma backed up slowly, sweating, he was surrounded. Suddenly he heard something "Stop right there Villains!" they all looked up to see a small masked figure holding a staff standing on the roof of a building. "Step away and no one will get hurt!" he yelled triumphantly.

"Mind your own business kid!" the one with a knife yelled, the figure jumped and hit the man with a downward strike of the Bo straight in the head. The masked one landed as the man fell unconscious, and he spun around his staff and knocked two more goons in their foreheads. Genma took the remaining two out quickly enough.

Genma nodded in thanks to the boy and began to walk away with Ranma. "Wait!" the boy said. Genma turned around and watched as the boy slowly slid his mask off "I've been waiting for this! I have returned from the grave for vengeance against thee Genma Saotome, it is I!" Josh said as he finally removed his mask and put on a spooky face,

Genma looked shocked "GG…Ghost…" He got on his knees and Ranma just looked on confused and awed. "Please forgive me I didn't mean for you to die in training from the cat fist! I only wanted to make you stronger!" he said.

Josh laughed "It's just a joke Genma I'm still alive. I forgive you, good thing you were too lazy to dig a deep grave." He turned his gaze to Ranma "Ranma!" he said with his arms outstretched, Ranma ran up to him smiling.

And so the Saotomes were reunited and a new adventure was set into motion. What could lie in wait for the long journey ahead of the trio? Find out in the action packed continuation of SI ½.

I'm baaaack! It might take a long time for me to get the next chapter out, but hopefully it will get done, cause right now…I've got nothing, busy with a different fic, I just couldn't let this end the way it did. So just as a heads up I'll probably have a different fic or 2 up before I continue this, and at least one of them will be Naruto by the way.


End file.
